The present invention pertains generally to racks for securing oars in a boat against theft or accidental loss.
Theft of oars from moored boats or trailered boats in transit is not uncommon. Attempts to provide oar storage racks to prevent the foregoing have resulted in rack structures which constitute an obstruction to hinder movement about the boat. As not suitable oar securing racks are in wide use today, the loss of oars occurs with some frequency to interrupt a fishing trip and with a monetary loss to the boat owner.
Top quality oars represent considerable cost to the boat owner, who accordingly prefers to isolate the oars during travel from contact with the boat and items of gear which isolation is not provided by known oar racks.